


Trouble

by AutisticWriter



Series: Alphabet Fics [20]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arcadia For Amateurs, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Albert Mason, Ficlet, Fluff, High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Swearing, Sweet, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Albert gets into trouble a lot, and is grateful for all the times Arthur has helped him out.
Relationships: Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan
Series: Alphabet Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196530
Kudos: 20





	Trouble

Until he met Arthur Morgan, it never occurred to Albert that he often needs rescuing from situations that got out of control or were never an intelligent idea to begin with. But after repeated encounters with Arthur and his guns and strength and brains in areas Albert knows nothing about, he looks back on years of getting pickpocketed and lost and robbed and all those close encounters with wild animals, and he realises that trouble really has followed him throughout his life. He just never had Arthur there to help him out. And having Arthur’s assistance, whilst making him feel a bit like a damsel in distress, does wonders for stopping yet another catastrophe in the clumsy life of Albert Mason.

Arthur chides him for saying it, but Albert Mason is a bit of a disaster, always breaking things and taking low-standard photographs and overestimating his own abilities and failing at keeping himself safe and—

“No you ain’t,” Arthur says as they sit together in a rundown saloon a few days after Arthur saved Albert from falling off a cliff. “Sure, you get into a shitload of trouble, but that don’t stop your photographs bein’ amazin’. I mean, look at that!” He beams, pointing at the recently developed photograph Albert took of the wild horses Arthur herded for him, and Albert can’t help but stare at the way Arthur’s eyes light up when he smiles. “It’s… stunnin’, Mr Mason.”

Willing himself not to go red, Albert clears his throat awkwardly. “Why, thank you, Mr Morgan.”

“It’s nothin’. Just quit talkin’ down on yourself when you’re a better man than I’ll ever be,” Arthur says, and Albert wonders what has happened in his mysterious new friend’s life—and if Arthur gets into a heap of trouble all the time too.

He just hopes that Arthur has a person like himself around, to help Arthur out of his own troubles.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)


End file.
